Vanish
Vanish is a supervillain turned superhero who has the ability to turn invisible and teleport. He mainly works out of Port City, USA, alongside his fellow W.H.S.Y. team members. Origin Events in "The Scorpion" Vanish was kidnapped by The Meddler , alongside Superdude. The Meddler kidnapped them and forced the scientists under his control (Doctor M and Doctor F) to conduct superhuman tests on them. Vanish's tests were focused around stealth, completing 1/2 of a "Perfect skill set", stated by The Meddler. He wanted to have a superpowered duo representing both sides, Stealth & Strength. Due to his smaller size, Vanish was chosen for the stealth element, which was to be invisibility. Doctor M and Doctor F after testing realized the success of the program early on, but decided to try to improve on this topic. They ended up creating the ultimate transport: teleportation. Very much delighted by the outcome, The Meddler was ok with them going beyond orders. The second Vanish woke up, he re-wrote his brain, erasing his memory of the past. Supervillain Career Events from "The Scorpion": Since The Meddler brainwashed him in the first place, Vanish started out as an evil Henchman for The Meddler. He spent his short-lived supervillain career as a crook under The Meddler's control. Under The Meddler's influence, Vanish (along with Superdude) stole a advanced signal disruptor from Retolovan Industries to aid him in his journey towards world domination. Soon after stealing the signal disruptor, Vanish started experiencing flashbacks to his past, which encouraged The Meddler to wipe Vanish's memory even more. Vanish was later seen kidnapping the Kung-Fu master, Chi Ken, alongside Superdude for The Meddler's master plan. This event caught the eye of the police who called Vanish and Superdude the "dissapearing men". During Scorpio and The Meddler's final fight, where Scorpio was about to kill The Meddler, Vanish stepped in at the last moment to capture Scorpio. He later tied him up and detained him while The Meddler initiated the master plan. His plan was soon foiled when Scorpio broke free of his bonds and destroyed the broadcasting machine with his grappling hook, which triggered an explosion of The Meddler's airship. Vanish and Superdude teleported away from the explosion at the last minute along with Scorpio, who had accidentally latched himself onto the wormhole with his grappling hook, however, he was teleported randomly to an island off the coast of Vietnam. Events from "WHSY": Meanwhile, Vanish and Superdude were teleported to Port City, Oregon, where they saw the news of The Meddler's attack and on the destruction that the explosion left. Now that The Meddler's influence had ended due to his death, they realized they had been on the wrong side of the law this whole time, so then they decided to reform. The problem is, they became one of the most wanted "criminals" in the country after the incident occurred from the police reports on them, so they turned toward criminal intents yet again as they didn't have another path to pursue in life. Superhero Career 2 years later, Vanish and Superdude were still on the run, this time from cops of Port City after robbing Star bank. Just as they were about to get caught, a red force field appeared around them. Vanish's powers started malfunctioning, and a mysterious figure lured them away and helped them. The mysterious figure revealed himself as Tech, who was offering the criminals a chance to reform so that they could join a superhero team he was trying to make. Vanish agreed, and took his name of Agent Vanish to create his superhero name, Vanish. Tech revealed that the reason he wanted to create a superhero team was to stop a powerful supervillain team known as the "Duo". Tech later took the now reformed superheroes to his research centre that was funded by the government in aid of his mission. There, he began to talk about the 4th member of the team that he wanted to add, known as "Accident #66", who was later revealed to be the superheroine Quicksand. They then broke her out, and she joined the team. Later they met Cy, who was working as a police officer. He later joined the team as well. The team eventually defeated the duo, but decided to stay together and name themselves WHSY, an acronym for "We're Here to Save You". Powers/Abilities * Teleportation * Invisibility Category:Heroes